Desperate Housewife
by ThEhIddEnClAwZ
Summary: Chi-Chi is angry that Goku died without giving her any pleasure. When her home gets wrecked by a storm Chi-Chi and Gohan are forced to move to their friends House. What kind of Erotic adventures await Goku's brave wife? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my firs Dbz fic! I decided to do one about Chi-Chi and how desperate she is for some pleasure in bed.**

**It has been two months since the fight against cell. Everyone was living peaceful lives. Vegeta has finally understood about what it meant to be a father and a husband and is taking care of Trunks and Bulma. Piccolo is living peacefully on Kami's lookout. Yamcha and Tien are traveling all over the world training. Krillin is constantly trying to get Android 18's attention while living with master Roshi. Chi-Chi has finally gotten over the shock of Goku dying and Gohan is studying hard to become a scholar. One night a terrible storm had Struck Chi-Chi's house and Chi-Chi and Gohan are forced to stay elsewhere for a while.**

Chi-Chi: Great just our luck! First my husband dies and now my house gets torn apart!

Gohan: Geez mom you don't have to get so worked up about. This is a good opportunity to bond with our friends more!

Chi-Chi: Gohan! I don't want you bonding with those muscle head idiots! Why do you think they're sitting around doing nothing!?

Gohan: Because it's peaceful now and-

Chi-Chi: NO! It's because none of them actually had an education! Instead of studying they were always training! Well that's that. First as much as I don't want to we will have to stay at the Kame House.

Gohan: Hey isn't that where Krillin and Master Roshi are living now? Yes! I get to hang out with Krillin!

Chi-Chi: Oh no you don't young man! Just because our house is wrecked doesn't mean you get to stop studying!

Gohan: Awww…Mommy!

**They arrive at the Kame house where Master Roshi, Krillin and to their great surprise Android 18 came to greet them.**

**Kame House**

Gohan: Android 18!!

Chi-Chi: You mean that robot that tried to kill Goku!

18: Does it matter he's dead anyway.

Chi-Chi: Hmph! Well your right! He was pretty much useless.

Krillin: Hey isn't that a little too cruel Chi-Chi?

Gohan: Yeah mom! I don't think that was fair…

Roshi: Well anyway come in your room is in the attic Chi-Chi and Gohan can stay with me in my room.

Chi-Chi: WHAT!!No! I will not allow my son to stay with a perverted old geezer like you!

Roshi: Calm down Chi-Chi he's a boy I'm not going to do anything to him. Geez you and your overactive imagination…

18: Well I see I'm not needed here…I'll be off now.

Krillin:-Blushing- W-Well come back any time!

Roshi: Yeah I wouldn't mind seeing you in that swimsuit again hehehehe!

**BAM! Chi-Chi punches Roshi in his face.**

Chi-Chi: You pervert!

Roshi: What? With her gone now there are no more women on this island…

Krillin: Yeah…It sucks.

Chi-Chi: AHEM! Am I invisible to you!? Last time I checked I was a girl too!

Roshi: Last time you checked? How many years ago was that!? Hahahaha-OW!

Krillin: H-Hey don't get mad. I mean you two are different. You're a widowed woman with a young teenage boy! 18 is a beautiful blonde haired angel who turns me on at the thought of her…-drools-

Gohan: Um…I'll just start unpacking now…-runs in the house-

Roshi: Basically Chi-Chi ever since you became a mother you've been quite pushy. Not to mention you were those ridiculous clothes that show nothing but your hands and your head. 18 on the other hand dresses in style. I mean those tight jeans are just wonderful, did you see that round butt!!

Chi-Chi: Well it's not my fault! Goku only had sex with me once! ONE TIME! And that didn't even count because at first he thought sex was some kind of food and I had to teach him slowly! Enough of this nonsense! I'm going in.

**Later that Day**

**Chi-Chi and Gohan are taking a bath while Master Roshi and Krillin are peeping on them.**

Krillin: Why are we doing this?

Roshi: Because this only chance to see Chi-Chi's measurements!

Chi-Chi: -Rubbing Gohan with soap- (Wow! Gohan is even more muscular and built than Goku was! I wonder…) –Slowly looks down-…WHAAA!!

Gohan: What's wrong mom!? Your nose is bleeding and your face is bright red! Maybe it was a bad idea to take a bath together after all...

Chi-Chi: No! No! I-It's okay… (HOLY SH-T!! He's packing some serious meat down there!)

Gohan: My turn to wash your back mommy!

**Chi-Chi and Gohan switch places. Gohan is now behind Chi-Chi lathering her gently with soap.**

Chi-Chi :( I feel it…its rubbing against my ass…It's so huge and warm!)Ahhh…Yes…it feels sooooo good…mmm…!!(Wha-what the hell am I doing!? He's my own son for crying out loud! Am I that desperate!?) Okay Gohan we're done now get ready to go to sleep!

Krillin: Did you see that!? She was enjoying being rubbed by her own son! Never knew she was a freak…

Roshi: More importantly look at those measurements! She has the body of a goddess!

Krillin: Well I already have my eye on 18 so I'm done for today. Hope she comes to visit at night…I brought condoms just in case…-blushing-

Roshi: (Hmmm don't worry Krillin I have a plan that will make you the happiest man on earth!) (I'm too old now but you can take my place Krillin even if it is Goku's wife…a body that wonderful not getting any action is just a darn shame!)

**Kame House at Night**

**There is a terrible storm outside. All the lights in the house have gone out. Chi-Chi and Gohan are fast asleep. Meanwhile Krillin is about to go to bed when he is stopped by Roshi.**

Krillin: Whoa! You almost scared me there. I mean its pitch black in this house and ever since Piccolo destroyed the moon well you know…

Roshi: Did you know? 18 is upstairs in the attic waiting for you to bang her!

Krillin: The attic? Wasn't Chi-Chi sleeping there?

Roshi: No, she decided it was too cold upstairs so she is sleeping in the basement.

Krillin: Oh well don't blame it is kind of cold and-wait did you say 18 is waiting for me!?

Roshi: Yup! Make me proud Krillin!

Krillin: YEAH! I'll take a candle just in case…- Rips his clothes off and runs upstairs-

Roshi: Hmmm…Actually 18 never came and Chi-Chi is still up there. One thing I know about Goku and his family is that they all sleep completely naked for some reason even Chi-Chi does… but he doesn't know that hehehehe…

**Meanwhile in the Attic…**

Krillin: There she is..!! She's already naked laying face down! Man it's so dark I can't even see her…but who needs to see when I can feel!(-Jumps on top of the body-)Wow! This is way better than that blow up doll Roshi has!

**Krillin begins slowly sliding his penis back and forth inside of the gap between Chi-Chi's ass cheeks. After a few minutes he decides to push it in her asshole. Meanwhile Chi-Chi slowly begins to wake up…**

Krillin: Since I forgot the condoms I'll just do her in the butt. Who knew her butt was so hard and round…from her jeans 18's ass looked softer and less round…well I guess those jeans were too loose.

Chi-Chi: -Slowly opening eyes-(Wha-Wha…what's that feeling? It feels as if something huge and warm is inside of my butt…It also feels like someone is lying on top of me…)

**Just then Krillin grabs her ass cheeks and starts hammering down on her ass.**

Chi-Chi: AHHHHHH…Ah...UGH ….Mmm (W-What the hell is-)...MMMPH (W-what's going o-on!?)

Krillin: YES! 18 say you want it! Make some noise!!

Chi-Chi: (KRILLIN!?)(He thinks I'm Android 18?...Grrr… I should beat him so badly that he'll be crippled for the rest of his life…but this is my first real time having sex!) (Hmmm…I guess I'll play along for a while…as long as nobody finds out …)

**Chi-Chi decides to play along with Krillin making sure he doesn't find out that she's not 18.**

Chi-Chi: OH!!...HARDER…UNGH...DO ME HARDER!!

Krillin: ALL RIGHT HERE IT COMES 18!!(Hmmm…that odd…18 sure sounds strange…Oh well probably just my imagination.)

**Krillin slams his dick into Chi-Chi's ass pushing it in harder and harder each time. Chi-Chi is screaming and begging for more while saliva is running down her mouth.**

Chi-Chi: OH YES…FUCK ME HARDER…DON"T LET GO OF MY ASS…UHH….AHHHHHH…(W-who knew the baldy had it in him!?)

Krillin**: **OH 18!!

18: Yes?

**Just then Krillin stopped with a horrified expression. He then lit the candle and looked to his right.**

Krillin: 18!! W-Why are y-y-you-…T-th-then that m-m-means…

Chi-Chi :( OH SHIT!!) (Better start acting!!)

**Krillin look ahead and saw Chi-Chi with a glare that would have been able to split the ocean in half.**

Chi-Chi: KRILLIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!! IM GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS YOU BALD PIECE OF SHIT!!WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN-

**Just then the unimaginable happened. While Krillin was scared for his life begging for help in his mind his penis had other plans. Krillin didn't notice but his dick was still deep inside Chi-Chi's ass and from all the please and tension he couldn't hold it in any longer.**

Chi-Chi: D-DON"T YOU DARE TO-

**Krillin had busted a load. All of his sperm went inside Chi-Chi's ass. He knew he should have let go but something took over him. Instead of letting go he grabbed Chi-Chi's ass even harder pushing his dick in a deep as he possibly can.**

Chi-Chi: WHA-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-N-NO…S-ST-STOP IIIITTTTTT!!UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

18: Wow…this is what humans do for fun huh?

**Both Krillin and Chi-Chi were completely unconscious covered in sweat and sperm. Krillin was still on top of Chi-Chi with his dick still deep in her ass.**

18: Over already??Awww it was just getting good. Hmmm they look cute like that…(Giggles)

**18 covers them both in the sheets of the bed and flies away.**

**Next morning**

**Chi-Chi wakes up early in the morning to find herself covered in sweat, cum and Krillin still laying on top of her.**

Chi-Chi-…So that was what real sex is supposed to feel like…Hahahaha! I feel so young again. Krillin…what to do with you? …I know…

**Well that's it for the first part. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue with this story. Don't be afraid to share your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, even if there were only two…Well sorry it took me so long to put up the second chapter. I've been busy with quite a lot of things to take care of. Anyway I left off at Chi-Chi just waking up after her exciting night with Krillin. She wakes up to find a naked Krillin lying on top of her and decides to do something... And so this is where Chapter 2 begins!**

**Kame House**

Chi-Chi: Roshi! I'm going to a different place but I'm keeping Gohan in you care, Got it!?

Roshi: Whoa! What's the rush Chi-Chi? (Wonder if my plan worked?)

Chi-Chi: None of you business old timer! Just take care of Gohan. You better not taint his innocent mind with that perverted crap of yours!!

Roshi: Yes, Yes I get it now go out and have some fun.

**Chi-Chi stares at him furiously and stomps on board the aircraft flying away soon after.**

Roshi: Wonder how Krillin is doing…

**Roshi goes upstairs to the attic and is shocked at what he finds.**

Roshi: SWEET MOTHER OF KAMI!! KRILLIN!!

**Krillin is found slammed in to the wall with a fountain of blood squirting out of his head and most of his teeth missing.**

Krillin: W-Wow…I'd rather fight Cell and Frieza in a handicap match than face Chi-Chi when she's pissed.

Roshi: Hang on Krillin I'll get you out of there in a second! (Yup my plan worked…unfortunately for Krillin…)

**Capsule Corp.**

Chi-Chi: I guess Bulma will let me stay for awhile.

Bulma: Chi-Chi! Hey I got your call earlier come on in, there should be spare room since Vegeta vanished.

Chi-Chi: Vanished!? What happened?

Bulma: Well after Goku died I think he took it harder than you did. He locked himself in the training room then just disappeared! I swear it's like he was Goku's lover the way he acted….

Chi-Chi: Hmmm…Give him some time I'm sure he'll be back sooner or later.

Bulma: By the way where's Gohan at? It's strange for him not to be with you.

Chi-Chi: I left him with Master Roshi and Krillin. I guess he needs a little break from studying. (Better not tell Bulma what happed last night with Krillin…If I do she'll laugh herself to death!)

Bulma: I see…well that means ladies only! It'll be like a sleepover party!

Chi-Chi: Sleepover? Bulma we aren't little girls anymore!

Bulma: Oh come on! It's not like we're that old. We both are around are late 20's and if I'm not mistaken your younger than me.

Chi-Chi: Fine…Hey where's little Trunks?

Bulma: He's with my mom and dad. The older Trunks went back to his own timeline.

Chi-Chi: I see…Well I'll start unpacking.

Bulma: No need I've already got clothes for you! This is going to be fun!

Chi-Chi: Well…Ok. Let's go.

**Later that night in Bulma's room**

Chi-Chi: BULMA!! I asked for clothes not a thong and a bikini!

Bulma: Relax, I think you look sexy! Besides pajamas are so last season everyone wear's thongs and bikini's now.

Chi-Chi: Last season!? Bulma its freaking winter! It's snowing outside!

Bulma: Relax Chi-Chi! I have a new invention that will keep us warm all night. I built a few of them so there should be enough.

**Bulma presses a button and a set of stairs appear on the floor. The girls go inside.**

Bulma: Well here it is! My greatest inventions yet!

**Bulma flips the cover to reveal four completely naked muscular men. These men have skin as white as snow, muscles that would make even Goku and Vegeta jealous, Icy blue eyes, long blue hair and dicks that towered over 14 inches tall.**

Chi-Chi: WHAT THE HELL!? Bulma! Who are these guys!? They look so weird and they're so big…

Bulma: You like? Their androids! I created them using the same method Dr.Gero used to create his androids. Except instead of being hell bent on destruction of things peaceful these sexy beasts are hell bent on giving women like us infinite pleasure.

Chi-Chi: P-Pleasure!? T-That's ridiculous!! They're just robots!

Bulma: Hmmm…Suit yourself then. But I'm going to have some F-U-N tonight! Hehehehe…

**At night**

Chi-Chi: Grrr! I can't get any sleep it's to cold and Bulma is being so noisy!

Bulma: AHH!...YES!! SHOW…UHH… MOMMY W-WHAT YOU"RE…UGH!!...MADE OF!!

**Bulma was with two of the androids. One of the androids spread her legs open and started slamming into Bulma's pussy while the second one was under Bulma shoving it in her ass.**

Bulma: HARDER!!...HARDER!! YOU FUCKING PIECES OF SCRAP METAL!!

Chi-Chi: (She sure can talk dirty…But man I'm getting turned on…at this rate…) FINE!! That's enough I want some too Bulma!

Bulma: Hehehehe…I told you so.-She calls for the other two- Lets have one big orgy!!

**The other two androids came and immediately pulled Chi-Chi's thong down to her knees and started to work on Chi-Chi. One went under her and stuck it in her butt while the other grabbed her legs spread them open and started to fuck her pussy.**

Chi-Chi: OH YES!!...AHHH…H-HOLY SHIT!!...THEY'RE SOOO HUGE!!B-BULMA…AH!!... Y-YOU ARE A GENIUS!!

**The android underneath grabbed Chi-Chi's thighs and started pounding as hard as it could while the android on top started to fondle her breasts. Chi-Chi let out screams of joy and started to squeeze Bulma's hands who was getting fucked right next to her.**

Bulma: Alright! Formation B!!

Chi-Chi: Formation B? What's-

**Before she could finish the android threw her on top of Bulma. Bulma starts to squeeze Chi-Chi's butt as hard as she possibly could.**

Bulma: Wow! I never knew you had such a nice body!

Chi-Chi: W-Wait!! What's going on here!? I thought-AHHHHHHHH!!-MMMPH…

**Before she can finish talking one of the androids stuck his dick back it her ass while another one stuffs his dick in her mouth. It is now a huge orgy. One android is under Bulma doing her ass another android is behind Chi-Chi screwing her ass and the third one is shoving his dick in Chi-Chi's mouth.**

Bulma: UH!…AHH!!..N-Number four…UHHH...Y-Your not n-needed…go back..!

**The orgy lasted for hours until Bulma finally called them off.**

Bulma: Well that was fun!

Chi-Chi: -Heavily breathing- Y-Yeah…Well goodnight Bulma!

Bulma: Same to you!

**Later that night**

Chi-Chi: -Yawns- Hmm? I guess I woke up too early. I'll just get a drink.

**She goes down stairs to the kitchen and sees four bodies on the floor. She looks closer and sees that it's the androids and they were completely ripped apart.**

Chi-Chi: Wha-What the hell!?

?? : HAHAHAHA! That garbage deserved every last second of the beating they took.

Chi-Chi: W-Who are you!?

**Chi-Chi could not see who it was because it was too dark but his voice sounded familiar. **

??: Hmmm…Yes you'll be perfect!

Chi-Chi: Perfect for what!?

**Just then the mysterious person grabbed Chi-Chi and ripped her thong and bikini off.**

Chi-Chi: What the hell do you think you're doing!? BULMA HELP, HELP-

**The mysterious person sat down on one of the sofa's the person then grabbed Chi-Chi's hips and sits her pussy down right on top of his dick.**

Chi-Chi: AHHHHHHHHHH!...NO!!...N-NOT THERE!! I-I'LL GET P-PERGNANT AND-

??: SHUT UP!!

**The person grabbed her hips tightly and started to furiously bounce her up and down on his dick. Whoever it was Chi-Chi felt his hands tightly gripping her hips. She could not scream for help he was fucking her to hard every time she tried to scream the only thing that came out was a yelp. **

Chi-Chi: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**And well that's it for Chapter 2! Things are Heating up don't you agree? Well anyway leave a review and don't be shy about giving some of your ideas! Until next time!!**


End file.
